disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Ivy
Princess Ivy is the main antagonist of the Sofia the First special The Curse of Princess Ivy. She was voiced by Anna Camp of True Blood. Background Ivy was once a Princess of a far away black and white Kingdom who became jealous of her older sister becoming Queen. When she tried to overthrow her sister to gain the crown, she was caught, and marooned on a deserted island, where she was imprisoned for a decade before the special. Unfortunately, this would not be the last time anyone would hear of her. When Amber found out about Sofia's amulet, she jealously took it so she could have a turn. Unfortunately, stealing Sofia's amulet was a very bad deed and activated its safeguard against thievery and the amulet put a curse on Amber by summoning Ivy and setting her free. Now free from her isolated prison, she plans to claim the Kingdom of Enchancia as her own by overthrowing King Roland and turning the whole land black and white to suit her taste. After learning that the Amulet would send her where she came from, Ivy sent one of her butterflies to take it from Amber so she could destroy it to avoid going back to her island prison. She and her butterflies went to see Everburn the Elder Dragon to melt the Amulet. Cedric stated that to stop Ivy, Amber had to break this curse, and Cedric suggested that Amber break the curse by returning Sofia's Amulet back to her. At the Blazing Palisades, Cedric, Sofia, and Amber distracted Ivy and Everburn with a flock of birds to frighten the butterflies. Amber returned the Amulet to Sofia, but it wasn't enough to break the curse. After the sisters fell down a chasm outside of the cave, Ivy told her butterflies to get the amulet, but Everburn threatened to roast the butterflies if she doesn't leave the little Princesses alone. At the castle, Ivy had hit Sofia's and Amber's family with her memory-erasing dragonflies. When Amber refused to give Ivy the Amulet, Ivy was about to hit Sofia with a dragonfly when Amber jumped in front of her, letting the dragonfly erase her own memory. Ivy was about to hit Sofia with another dragonfly, but it kept disappearing. Amber's self-sacrifice had broken the curse, and Ivy was sent back to her island prison. When the curse was broken, nobody except Sofia and her animal friends remembered Ivy or what happened because her dragonflies erased everyone else's memories. Abilities Ivy has her own black and white magic to create black and white butterflies that drain colors away and dragonflies that erase somebody's memory. In the series Princess Ivy makes her second appearance in the one-hour special, "Un-Valentine's Day". She creates cursed valentine cards with her butterflies inside of them that now have the power to turn the whole town upside down. The first victim was Peso, the second was Captain Hook, the third was Daisy, and soon other people were getting affected by the curse but it was not long after the whole town turned black, white, and gray. Later, she challenges Kwazii and his friends to a duel and if they win, she'll lift the curse but if they lose they will get the butterflies. She makes her third appearance in "Frozen Ivy". In this episode, she sneaks into Arendelle to hypnotize Queen Elsa and make her into an evil snow queen who will not only freeze her own homeland, but the whole world. In "The Griffin Games", she disguises herself as a teenager to join the games (and corrupt Disney Junior Island) unless Kwazii and his friends stop her during the games.Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Grown-ups Category:Magical Characters Category:Former Enemies Category:Humans